Doctor Doctor
by Felina16
Summary: Sora is admitted to the hospital for a broken arm. Can Riku figure out what's really wrong with him before it's too late?


"Dr. Karada!" A blonde male ran up to the person he was calling to. 

"Jacobs, I told you to call me Riku. What do you want?" The silver haired doctor turned away from his magazine to give this guy his full attention. He sat up from the couch in the employee lounge and looked at his intern with interest.

"We have a new case," he explained in-between pants. It was obvious he had run quite a distance to find the doctor he was searching for.

"Oh? What is it this time, Demyx?" He curiously raised his eyebrow and brushed his bangs out of his face. The silver stands just fell lightly back into place; it was a good try though.

"Male, age 22, broken arm," Demyx read from the patient's chart.

"So? Give him a cast and send the brat home. You don't need me to fix a broken arm, do you?" Riku mocked his intern. He lost his interest immediately and returned to his magazine.

"That's not the case, though," the blond whined.

Dr. Demyx Jacobs.  
Age: 27  
Sex: Male.  
Occupation: Intern. Studying to be a clinical oncologist, probably not cut out to be a doctor.  
Personality: Peppy, cheerful, happy, and possibly retarded. A complete and total spazz, should never be let near an IV. If puppies puked rainbows, that would be Demyx.  
Relationship status: Single; too incompetent to find someone. Has a crush on Riku.  
Disability: Believes Dr. Karada is always right and will defend anything he does. Can't think for himself.  
Likes: Everything happy.  
Dislikes: Coffee and horror films.

Demyx is one person Riku would rather have never hired. He complained every chance presented to him. He was one hell of a doctor, but that didn't make Riku like him. Not to mention his mullet, mohawk,_ thing_ was annoying and stupid. People needed proper haircuts. Riku of course shouldn't have been talking, with his long silver hair.

Demyx explained to his mentor the situation, knowing full well that it would spark an interest in the doctor; and it did. Riku got up after the first sentence from the blond and started down the hall to examine his new patient.

"So I hear you ripped your stitches out," Riku mentioned casually, knowing full well the answer. He leaned on to the side of the bed to get a better look at his patient, who was currently trying to move away from the doctor.

"What about it?" the kid glared.

"Well people normally tend to leave the things holding their arm together in their arm," Riku explained in his 'I'm so awesome' tone of voice. "I'll be your doctor from now on."

"What happened to Dr. Jacobs?" If looks could kill, this kid was murdering. He seemed to be refusing to drop his ever-observant death glare. Perhaps he was surveying whether or not Riku was sufficient to be his doctor. Too many stuck up patients had done so; assuming because of his age that he wasn't the best doctor around. Well they were all wrong.

"He's my intern. If you're good I'll let him visit you on weekends from the hours of eleven to five," Riku joked and stood up properly. He took another quick glance at the kid's charts to make sure he wasn't setting off a psychopath or something. "So why'd you do it?"

"Who are you?"

_So he's avoiding the subject? Two can play at this game._ Sure, it was Doctor Riku's responsibility to find out what would make someone rip his stitches out; he didn't have to be friendly about it, definitely not.

"I'm—"

Dr. Riku Karada.  
Age: 24.  
Sex: Male.  
Occupation: Best doctor on the west coast. Can cure anything, possibly even death.  
Personality: Total jackass, pompous jerk, good for nothing, gay. Won't do anything for anyone if it's the right thing to do. How he makes a living of helping people, no one will ever know. Call him Riku, he thinks even his name is sexy, likes to hear it said as a constant reminder of how awesome he is.  
Relationship status: Single; too good to be with anyone but himself.  
Disability: Hates the world, and his interns. Will hurt patients to show someone up. Illegal? Extremely. Does he care? No.  
Likes: Anything but his job. Procrastination.  
Dislikes: Anything but his job. People.

"—But you can call me Riku."

"Pleasure's all mine," the kid sighed. Today wasn't a good day for him and now this guy showed up and seemed like he was purposely picking on him.

"No need to introduce yourself. I read everything from your charts. You're—"

Sora Kayaki.  
Age: 22.  
Sex: Male  
Occupation: Best lawyer on the west coast. Can prosecute anyone and get whatever he wants out of anyone; except a jackass named Riku.  
Personality: Award winning personality, adorable kid like manner, wins at life, totally gay. Trained to ruin everyone's lives but somehow ends up making the best deals for everyone. Generally a happy-looking person, but there's more to Sora than meets the eye.  
Relationship status: Dating, not for long though.  
Disability: Gets tricked easily and will want revenge. Bipolar much?  
Likes: Most things  
Dislikes: A certain silver haired doctor.

Currently in the Sunnydale Oregon special-care hospital for: Broken arm, failure to leave upon discharge, ripping stitches out in an extreme display of reckless behavior and neglect of one's personal health. Will be moved to psyche ward if becomes a problem or threat.

"Call me Sora," the brunet added. "Please don't put me in the psyche ward."

"Why not, Sora?" Riku asked, placing a hand on his hip. He liked the way the kid's name sounded on his lips. It flowed well.

"I'm not crazy."

"Prove it."

"I only ripped my stitches out because I need to stay here as long as possible," Sora explained with a sigh.

"Sounds pretty crazy to me. Why would you want to stay in this hellhole any longer than necessary?" Riku questioned, growing more and more interested.

"I need a vacation."

"From what? Your job? Your lover? Some sort of family illness?"

"All of that," the brunet confessed shamefully.

"Oh? I'm sorry Mr. Kayaki—"

"Sora."

"Sora. After your arm heals I'll have to discharge you," Riku explained with fake remorse. He could care less what some overworked kid wanted.

"What if there was something wrong with me?" Sora asked slyly. He knew how to get this done; he was a lawyer after all.

"Then I would find out what's wrong with you, cure it, and boot you out of my hospital." The silver haired doctor grinned.

"Well there is something wrong. I broke my arm during the earthquake." Sora returned Riku's grin right back to him. The brunet was confident he would win the battle.

"Go on."

"It could be infected from some debris. If I left now and it was, then I could sue this hospital for all its worth."

"You're perfectly safe. We're keeping you here for the night, and then I'm kicking you out," Riku said as he reclined in the bedside chair. He propped his feet up on the bed and winked. "You lose cutie."

The brunet lawyer blushed bright red and hid his face under the covers. Once he found a retort, he moved the cover to verbally assault his doctor but he was interrupted by a crazy red-head busting into the room.

"Sora!"

"Axel…"

"And the crazy boyfriend with a superiority complex enters. You didn't tell me you were gay, Sora." Riku smirked and made a note of that on his chart. "Maybe I can keep you here. After all, you might have contracted the AIDs."

"Sora, are you alright?" The redhead ignored Riku and ran up the brunet in concern. He quickly shot a glare at the doctor. The guy grabbed Sora's good arm and hugged onto it. "I was so worried about you!"

"Sir, this is a private room, so get out." Riku smiled happily at his authority.

"Hey Jack, I'm this guy's boyfriend, I can be here if I want!" the redhead turned to yell and then turned quickly back to Sora with a bright smile. "How you feeling, baby?"

"I'm sorry about him doctor—"

"Riku."

"Riku. He really is my boyfriend." Sora accentuated the word 'boyfriend' to show this was the person he was trying to avoid. "Riku, meet my boyfriend—"

Axel Sagrada  
Age: 26  
Sex: Male  
Occupation: Best novelist on the west coast. Can take any plot and turn it into an award winning novel.  
Personality: Show off, totally full of himself, lazy jerk-face, asshat. Is only dating Sora for something other than his looks and shining personality. Definitely shallow and not looking out for the best interests of the poor brunet.  
Relationship status: Dating Sora, possibly cheating on him.  
Disability: Major anger issues and pyromania. Has he set Sora on fire before? Yes.  
Likes: Tight pants and maybe his boyfriend.  
Dislikes: Anyone who gets in his way. Telemundo.

"—that's Mr. Sagrada to you," Axel interjected and gave the doctor a glare. It seemed like everyone was doing that today. "Remember it." This guy's stare was way more intimidating; his heavy black makeup and crocodile tear tattoos added a lot to it. Riku had stood up to worse though.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you to either sit down and shut up or leave the room. I'm having an in-depth discussion with my patient and don't wish to be interrupted," Riku stated clearly, standing his ground. Actually he was sitting, but that didn't matter.

Axel shot the silveret a nasty look and with a sneer stated his opinion straight back. "Sora is my boyfriend. I can visit him if I want." Sora glanced at Riku with a look that meant 'Do something about him.'

"Well Axel," Riku drew out the name to spite the intruder. "As much as I care to watch this mushy soap opera unfold, I have a job to get done. Would you like to know what that is?" the silveret asked in a superior tone, expecting an answer to his oh so rhetorical question.

"Yeah sure, lay it on me. This should be good," Axel said with a fake grin and a nasty look in his eyes.

"Go find Dr. Haldorn. He'll tell you exactly what you need to know," Riku instructed. "Try the break room. You should go fast before the little weasel escapes." He chuckled.

"Real funny," Axel grumbled, not moving from his place in the slightest.

"I wasn't joking., Riku said, sounding a hundred times more serious. "Get going."

Axel was so surprised at what Riku said he just looked at him for a couple minutes. Riku had a raised brow and a stern look. The red head conceded to the doctor's order and left the room to find that guy, whatever his name was. He didn't care about Sora so much as to get in a fight with his doctor. Chyea right.

Riku looked back to Sora once the redhead was out of sight. "He seems…" He paused for a second to dramatically think of the right word. "Fun."

"Dr. Karada—"

"Riku."

"Riku, you seem like an intelligent guy." Sora started off on one of his lawyer arguments. Too bad he didn't realize Riku's logic, although skewed out of all reality, was flawless. He could say anything and it would make sense with a proper explanation from the doctor. Sora was walking into a losing battle from the start.

"Go on…" Riku leaned an elbow on the bed. He had Sora's chart in his lap, his other hand limply holding a pen, ready to take notes.

"I want you to find something wrong with me," Sora explained, resolve flickering in his blue eyes.

"How would that help you and cat man?" Riku referred to Axel's cat-like gaze.

"He'd finally leave me alone."

"Wouldn't he just be worried for his poor bat girl who just couldn't fly away from the falling rock?"

Sora narrowed his eyes. It was as if Riku was just fooling around. He definitely knew something. The silveret didn't seem like the type of guy to just sit and talk with people. He liked to play games. If he was playing this game, that meant he knew something. Sora ginned and leaned back in his bed.

"Well Sora?" Riku asked impatiently. One of his biggest pet peeves was people not responding to his heavenly voice.

The brunet simply showed him a smirk in response and crossed his arms. "You want answers?" he asked, receiving a brief nod from the silveret. "I want something as well. Play me in chess. Winner gets what they want," he suggested slyly.

Riku snickered and shook his head a couple times. "You're on bat girl." His aquamarine eyes locked with Sora's blue orbs. He was certain of winning.

After a brief search of the hospital, Riku came across a chess set and brought it back to Sora's room. He set it up and Sora allowed him to be white. The silveret was interested by this.

Riku started out with the classic move of moving his king's pawn forward two spaces. Sora followed that move. Riku smirked and moved his king side bishop diagonally to the left three spaces. Sora followed with the same move except for his side.

This was interesting due to the fact that Riku knew exactly what the brunet was trying since he was using the same strategy. However, _he_ knew how to defend himself. He had already won the game—Sora wouldn't be able to do anything.

Riku hid his victorious smirk as he moved his queen out four spaces diagonally to the right. Sora stupidly fell into his trap and copied his move. /Idiot./ Riku moved his queen back a space and took out Sora's. The brunet, being in a bind, moved his knight in front of his king side bishop's pawn.

Riku smirked and moved his queen back up a space to where he had been going. Sora just moved his other knight forward with a small snicker. The silveret rolled his eyes and moved his queen to check Sora's king.

"Mate," he declared proudly.

"Not so fast," Sora said with a cute chuckle and took Riku's queen with the first knight he had deployed.

Riku frowned at his defeated strategy and rashly took Sora's knight with the bishop he had placed. Sora quickly took out Riku's bishop with his king.

After an intense battle of two wits, Riku had checked Sora at least ten times. The brunet had gotten out of every single one. They both ended up with just their kings and had to declare a stalemate.

Riku scoffed. "No one won. You get nothing," he declared. The silveret hadn't lost anything important so it didn't matter to him. But for Sora it would be losing one of his only options.

"Rematch," Sora declared dogmatically, staring sternly at the doctor. His gaze remained hard, contradicting his soft and rather gullible appearance. He needed Riku to agree to his terms. He needed to win at this twisted game that went far beyond the board.

"No. No one won. You got one shot. Sorry, kid," the silveret responded simply, packing up the chess pieces in their box. "You don't always get second chances."

"But this is a hospital," the brunet argued. He sat up a bit.

"I'm not paid to give you a second chance," Riku retorted with a chuckle, absently rolling his eyes. "If I was, I doubt I'd even do it."

Sora frowned, his hands curling by his sides. "But I'm paying for all the extra tests you're running! My insurance and everything! So basically you're making out in this deal!"

"But the hospital pays for your board. You don't pay for everything," Riku murmured, moving the chessboard away from Sora and placing it back in the box with all the pieces. "Drop it."

"But!"

"No buts," Riku cut him off quickly. He picked up the chess set and started to walk out of the room. Sora caught him with something interesting that made him freeze.

"Have you ever been set on fire?"

"Is that a threat?" Riku looked over his shoulder with a menacing glare.

"Not really. I'm just wondering," Sora explained with a cute smile. With that face he could easily be mistaken for a high school student.

"Whatever." The silveret took another step towards the door, but was interrupted again.

"It leaves a really interesting scab." Sora's blue eyes seemed innocent, but behind the big orbs of sunshine was a dark tone. "And when you pick it off it bleeds a lot."

Riku turned completely around and looked seriously at the brunet. "Did this happen to you?"

"Nope."

"Then what's your problem?" He raised a brow, wondering why Sora had even started asking those things. It was probably just to get his attention. What a brat.

"I have reoccurring stiff necks. Those aren't normal, are they?" Sora wondered with a shrug.

"Not normally…" Riku stood in place, curiously staring at Sora. Nothing looked wrong with him. "Alright Sora, since you're so insistent that you have a disease; name your symptoms."

"Well… Sometimes...A lot of times my neck is stiff and...and it's like that for awhile. And I can't swallow that well. I get scared. My whole body tingles for no reason. It goes away… but sometimes it comes back. It gets worse each time. Stand there and tell me that's normal, I dare you."

"You're normal. It's from stress," Riku explained with a small snicker. Everyone was the same. They have a small problem and think the world is coming to an end.

Riku shot Sora a look to say he didn't care about his problems and that he should drop the subject before Riku threw him the crazy ward. With that he walked out to put the chess set back and go laze around his office.

Sora lowered his head dejectedly. He was so close…

* * *

Finally done with chapter one!! I'd like to thank my lovely beta for helping me get through the ordeal of finally submitting something.  
As a quick side note, since I titled the fic after a song (take a guess what it's called) I'm titling all the chapters that way too. Look forward to seeing more in the chapters to come 


End file.
